


Preferable

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubious Consentacles, F/F, Monsters, Multi, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Princess Catia finds herself waking up after she was sure she'd been killed. She isn't alone, but the way she's treated is not what she'd expected.Pretty dubious consent and monster sex ahead. Tagged with Rape/Non-con just to be safe.





	Preferable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> This is my first attempt writing anything like this, so I apologize now if it doesn't read well. I _really_ liked the prompt for this! I hope you like it, heeroluva!

Catia woke to the cool kiss of the sea against her face. Where a knife’s pain should have lanced through her body there was nothing but cold and a terrifying numbness everywhere that wasn’t cold. Her vision was blurred, as though she were seeing through a veil of gossamer. With several deliberately slow blinks she managed to clear her sight. The night sky stretched out above her, stars twinkling against the blackness and dark clouds obscuring the moon. From the moment her father had wrapped his arms around her, the moment she’d seen the flash of light reflecting off the blade held behind his back, she’d known in her heart that she’d never see the stars again. Yet, there they were.

The more she stared up at the stars, enthralled by constellations she’d only seen from one of Camelot’s high towers, the more the numbness began to fade. Awareness of her own breathing brought a hint of pain to the forefront of her mind. Salt followed each breath into her lungs with a sharp burn. If she was breathing, she couldn’t be dead, could she? Other sensations followed on the heels of the pain. She could feel the waves as they lapped against the sides of her face. Pins and needles crept over her limbs as feeling returned. When the pins and needles faded, her heart began to pound as she realized that she wasn’t simply floating atop the water.

Something writhed beneath her back, pushing her just enough above the surface that the cool night air swept over her body. Gooseflesh rose across her skin as she realized that her clothes were completely gone. She flailed her arms out to the sides and found more slithering things just beneath the surface. Her head dipped beneath the water when she turned to see what surrounded her, and she came up gasping. Her eyes squeezed shut as she coughed out mouthfuls of salt water, tears pricking behind the lids. Whatever had squirmed against her back slipped around her side and draped over her hips with a heavy weight. She was pulled into a sitting position with a rough jerk, only her head and shoulders remaining above the water. Her backside landed on something firm, held fast by whatever had snaked over her lap.

There were eyes watching her, level with the waves and only a scant few feet away. They were dark eyes in the faces of two women who appeared to be her own age. Their gazes were fixed on her with the same hunger she’d seen in the eyes of the less savory men at court that her father had told her she was not to associate with alone. Catia’s stomach tightened with a mixture of fear and another emotion she didn’t know how to name. The fear was logical, but the other… 

The weight against her hips tightened, and Catia turned her eyes to the water around her. Clouds skidded across the sky above, revealing the moon’s light that they’d previously hidden. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath started to come in rapid pants. All around her was a wriggling mass of tentacles. She ripped her eyes up to the two women who’d been watching her, and her mouth fell open in horror as the moonlight revealed where their shapely torsos became not legs but twisting appendages. Catia drew in a breath to scream, but before she could one of the tentacles beneath came up between her legs, slipped up over her abdomen and chest, and forced its way into her mouth. Her eyes watered as it teased just barely against the back of her throat. Suddenly, she was yanked up and back, an explosion of water following as she found herself hauled against a warm torso by the appendage that had found its way to her mouth. The force of the maneuver pressed against her sex and sent a shocking tingle throughout her body. She whimpered around the tip of the limb between her lips even as her face flamed in embarrassment. 

“Come now, child,” the voice was deep and rasping, and Catia felt the rumble of the words vibrating through the flesh beneath her. “There’s no need to be frightened.” As she watched, the two creatures who’d been watching her crept closer, each of them reaching a hand out to grasp her ankles. Their touch was unexpectedly warm. “After all, we are not the ones who chose to end your life.” The hands at her ankles trailed up her calves, their owners slithering closer, even as she felt another and trail down her side to the place her father’s knife had pierced. 

“You’re not dead,” the creature sliding up her left leg insisted. Her voice was also raspy, but much more melodious than the one that rumbled at her back.

“We fixed that for you.” This came from the one to the right as she wrapped an arm around Catia’s thigh, lying along her side. The creature’s breast pressed against Catia’s hip as she leaned down over her captive’s pebbled nibble. Her tongue darted out, flicking lightly against the hard nub, and Catia fought a gasp at the pleasurable thrill that shot through her. 

“You belong to us now,” the voice at her back rumbled once more. The tentacle between her lips shifted, and Catia felt suckers along the length of that arm massaging her. Her hips jerked up of their own volition as the suckers against her mound teased what was rapidly becoming heated flesh. All at once the teasing stopped and the limb retreated. It slipped from between her lips, leaving the princess gasping. The tip flicked once against her nethers as it passed, drawing a ragged gasp from Catia’s throat.

Before Catia could speak, the creature that had been petting her left leg was suddenly pressed flush against her side, their eyes level. “The world no longer wants you princess,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over Catia’s face. More thick limbs snaked over Catia’s wrists and ankles, holding them securely as she was drawn into a spread-eagle position.

“But we do,” whispered the creature to the right. As one the creatures at her sides lowered their mouths to Catia’s breasts, sucking hard. Raw want coursed through her body, and Catia felt shame burn through her mind as her hips canted up once more.

“No, please--” she gasped. 

The voice at her back cut her off. “No, princess?” The arms gripping Catia’s wrists and ankles tightened, stretching her just enough to give a sharp burn of pain before relaxing back to where they’d been. Catia’s eyes found those of the creatures at her breasts just as they both grazed their teeth lightly over her nipples. The muscles of her abdomen tightened and she felt a gush of wetness between her legs. “Your voice says no, but your body tells a different story.”

The creature at her right breast released her with a wet pop. “We’ll take care of you, princess.” The hand she’d wrapped around Catia’s thigh swept along her slit, making her hips buck. The creature brought her hand to Catia’s mouth, her fingers glistening, and rubbed the moisture against her lips. “Taste how you weep for us.” Before she could even consider her actions, Catia’s tongue swept across her lips, catching the tips of the creatures fingers. The taste was at once tangy and sweet, and it sent another bolt of want through her.

“There is no shame here, princess,” the creature at her left breast murmured against her skin. “There’s no need to be shy with us.” Her teeth dragged along Catia’s nipple briefly before she fastened herself in place once more.

“Please,” Catia whispered.

With a smile, the creature at her right returned to her place at Catia’s breast. Two tentacles threaded their way between her legs, one from each of the creatures above her. They swept along her slit in turn, coating themselves in the moisture they found there. The tentacles at her ankles encouraged her to bend her knees and spread her legs wide while the two at her mound slipped against a bundle of nerves Catia hadn’t known she had. Catia squirmed and moaned, desperate for something that felt just out of reach. The tip of one tentacle pressed down over that bundle of nerves, two suckers latching onto the flesh to either side. The other tentacle slipped further down and pressed against her interest. Catia’s eyes slipped closed as it worked its way inside, a long groan tearing from her throat. 

“Watch, little one.”

She forced her eyes open to look down her body as the tentacle pressed inside inch by inch. It wriggled inside of her as it went, stroking against places that made lightning course through her. The limb got thicker the further in it went, but all Catia felt as it steadily disappeared was ever increasing pleasure. As she watched, the skin of her abdomen shifted with the squirming of the tentacle inside her.

“I think you were made for us, princess.”

Catia’s world narrowed to nothing but the pleasure they were giving her. The tentacle inside of her began to slide out and in with a slow, steady rhythm. More tentacles wrapped around her body, suckers massaging her flesh. The creatures murmured encouragement as they stroked and kissed, and all the while she felt something building deep inside of her. Finally, a sucker latched itself directly onto her clit and the world exploded. Catia’s entire body tensed and shuddered as she came apart with a loud cry and slipped into oblivion.

When she came back to herself, Catia found she was completely surrounded by the creatures. They petted her tenderly, whispering endearments and promises in turn. As she laid in their embrace she thought of Camelot, her father, and the quiet, demure lady she’d been meant to be. She would not have dreamed of this for herself, not even in her wildest moments. Yet, when the creatures’ tentacles began to slip along her skin with thrilling intent once more she couldn’t help but think that it was far preferable to where she would have been if her father had his way.


End file.
